


Menagerie

by Vikki93



Series: A Thousand Years [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki93/pseuds/Vikki93
Summary: Was it important whether it be real or illusionary so long as contentment reigned?Drabble. Short sequel to Let Be and In Dreams She Came.





	Menagerie

Talos IV had quiet afternoons. He stood at the clear waters of the shimmering lake. The sun beat down on him but not unkindly. It’s light was a welcome warmth on his skin. He walked on legs he never thought he’d use again. The waters reflected a face no longer scarred. Illusions. He knew that. But what did it matter? Was it important whether it be real or illusionary so long as contentment reigned? He was happy. He was whole. That was his truth, and no one else’s mattered.

He heard Vina humming as she set up their picnic behind him beneath the shade of the trees. He smiled to himself, happy with life and full of love for the woman he shared it with. He’d almost forgotten how powerfully he loved her, and to spend the rest of his life here did not trouble him for he had what he wanted. _Yes_, he thought. _I can live like this_. He turned to face Vina and she smiled up at him, loving and bright. He returned her smile, just as loving, just as bright. His heart belonged to her, to the woman who had been hurt and healed like him, to the woman he had once loved, left, and would never leave again.

But he would never forget, nor never deny, that a piece of his heart was with his fiery haired ensign a thousand years away.


End file.
